


【Thermite×你】谨慎行事

by Violasgarden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasgarden/pseuds/Violasgarden
Summary: 令人窒息的419，师生play





	【Thermite×你】谨慎行事

　　#一次令人窒息的419经历  
　　  
　　  
　　现在是半夜十二点。  
　　校园嘉年华是个好东西，你可以把自己泡进潘趣酒里，也可以把你基友或者男朋友的脑袋泡进潘趣酒里，当然你没有这么不文明，你也不喝潘趣酒，你选择泡进荷尔蒙里。  
　　“你确定？”室友Annika趴在你肩上问道，她正用手绕着你的头发玩儿，黑漆漆的发丝包裹着她指尖的水钻。  
　　“是的。”你抓住她的指尖端详，在派对灯光之下那颗水钻闪闪发光。  
　　“那你可得小心点，亲爱的。兄弟会的某个倒霉蛋到了宾馆之后发现等着他的人是Brunsmeie教授。”  
　　你差点把饮料喷出来。  
　　“别紧张。”她说，“Brunsmeie教授是来找他要论文提纲的。”  
　　“我的论文已经交上去了，反而是你应该注意一下，Anni，你的论文死期已经过了半个月了。”  
　　“管他呢。”Annika说着往你手里塞了一杯潘趣酒，“去吧亲爱的，我不给你留门了。”  
　　“Enjoy it！”她说。  
　　你朝她笑了笑，抬头把酒杯喝空了。  
　　  
　　所以，凌晨一点半的时候你如愿以偿地躺在了宾馆的床上，没有开灯，你看不太清那个男人的脸，你只知道他很强壮而且没刮胡子，还喜欢在手上缠一圈粗糙的绷带。  
　　你努力从满眼缭乱的光斑中回过神来，全身上下没有一点儿力气。他好像对你这副被他折腾得找不着北的样子非常满意，你听到他伏在你耳边轻笑，那些短而硬的胡茬剐蹭着你的脖子，被他蹭过的那片皮肤红热发烫，他又在那处地方落下一串濡湿的亲吻。  
　　“吃饱了吗，小女孩？”他问你。  
　　他沙哑低沉声音落在耳边，直接让你膝盖发软，你试图绞紧双腿往后缩，但你腿间是他的腰你背后是他搂抱着你的手臂，于是你只能瑟缩了一下，扭过头去。  
　　“胡子都没刮干净就来上我。”你懒洋洋地在他身下动了一下。  
　　“抱歉。”那种饱足的语气实在是没有多少道歉的意味，“工作忙。”  
　　你笑了一声。  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“没什么。”你说着把他推开，伸手到床头柜上去摸手机，看了时间之后又调好闹钟。  
　　“你明天有事？”  
　　“专业课。”你做完这些事之后就精疲力尽地躺了下来，身后的男人好像陷入了一阵久久的无言之中，他伸手拿起散落在你肩头的一缕黑发，半天才说：“你是个学生。”  
　　“是的，所以？”你觉得有点好笑。  
　　他好像叹了口气，他放下你的头发，张开手臂抱了过来。那些胡茬扎到你了，那阵刺痒让你缩了缩肩膀，整个人往后钻进他怀里。  
　　“没什么。”他说，把脸埋进你的头发里，他好像很喜欢你头发的气味，“需要我现在去刮胡子吗？”  
　　你摇摇头，他伸手抓住你的手，他手心的绷带蹭着你的手背，那种触感很舒服。这让你颈间浮起一阵幻觉般的刺痒，身后是男人温热结实的躯体。  
　　你只犹豫了一秒钟。  
　　他对你突然挣脱他怀抱的做法感到有些疑惑，但下一秒他就明白了，你翻身把他压在了底下。  
　　“Again？”你笑着问他。  
　　黑色长发带着他喜欢的淡淡香味，现在你的面容被黑暗和披散的长发模糊，他只能隐约看到你弯起来的嘴角和眉眼，流露出来的都是锋利尖细的狡猾。  
　　“专业课？”他也笑起来，缠着绷带的手摸上你的后腰。  
　　“我和导师很熟。”你趴在他胸膛上歪着头对他笑。  
　　“是吗？哪种意义上的很熟？”他曲起一根手指抬起你的脸，借着眼睛对黑暗的适应，他能看清你的五官。  
　　“你觉得呢？”  
　　他抬起头来吻你，放在后腰上的手滑落下去。  
　　你一声压抑着的喘息声被他吞了下去，挺直的脊背马上就像是被抽了骨头似的软倒了。他两手扶住你的腰调整了一个更舒服的位置。  
　　“抓稳了，小女孩。”  
　　他的声音低沉沙哑，你伏在他胸膛上，再一次被让人头皮发麻的刺激感拽入了深渊。  
　　  
　　第二天你哈欠连天地回到宿舍。  
　　Annika笑着和你问了声早安，然后问道：“Enjoy it？”  
　　“Very much，事实上。”你笑了一下。  
　　“看得出来，Brunsmeie教授技术不错？。”她挥舞着睫毛膏朝你做了个手势，“你下午有空吗？”  
　　你翻了个白眼走进浴室：“看我中午睡到什么时候，怎么了？我等会儿还得赶导师的课。”  
　　你在浴室里洗澡换衣服，镜子里的自己看上去倒还算精神，就是颈肩上那片红痕实在是显眼，但放下头发还是能够遮住的。他还算绅士，没有恶趣味地留下显眼的痕迹。  
　　“下午的有机化学课教授会点名。”Annika说。  
　　“Again？”你问道。  
　　马上，脑海里闪过的某些画面就让你吐了吐舌头，这种事情可不能老是想着。你赶紧把那些画面从你的脑子里驱逐出去，然后打开花洒，在浇淋的水声中你听到她说：“亲爱的，可是我约到那个橄榄球手了。”  
　　“好吧，如果老师找你要论文或者回答问题，我要怎么办？我连你们的老师在说什么都听不懂。”  
　　“放心吧乖乖女。你就说不知道，至于论文，我想那个秃顶的老绅士早就忘了，如果他提起，那么下周末我会交的。”  
　　我从浴室里探出头来，Annika正对着阳光打量她刚涂好的指甲。  
　　“你是认真的吗？”我问道。  
　　“当然。”她回头给我一个无懈可击的微笑，“我觉得你还是把头发放下来的好，亲爱的。”  
　　“是的我知道。”  
　　你说话的时候已经擦干身子穿好衣服了，你看了看墙上的挂钟，加快脚步走进卧室里去拿课本。  
　　“我不敢相信你居然还这么活蹦乱跳。”Annika笑着说。  
　　“我也不敢相信，我对上帝发誓我真的很想去睡一觉，但是我不能！”你咬牙切齿地到鞋柜边上去穿上板鞋和袜子。你现在看起来就是个素面朝天的女学生。  
　　“那就祝你好运了亲爱的。”  
　　“你也是Anni，再见。”  
　　于是你就去上专业课了。  
　　一切看起来都非常正常，一个充满了快乐的夜晚，虽然疲劳但很符合常理的赶课，一顿味道还不错的午饭，然后就是常规的午睡。  
　　一切都非常正常。  
　　如果那个留着胡茬缠着绷带的男人没有出现在下午公共课教室的讲台上的话。  
　　不是Brunsmeie教授，而是Trace教授。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他穿着黑色衬衫，没有系领带，没有刮胡子，手掌上还缠着雪白的绷带，纽扣扣得一丝不苟。绝对不会有学生知道他衣领底下都是些什么，但是你觉得你知道。  
　　他开口说话的时候，那声音透过话筒传到教室的每一个角落里，你听到旁边两个女生说这个老师的说话声性感得冒烟，你想说是的简直性感得让人腿软。  
　　他开始解释为什么站在这里上课的是他，原本那个秃顶老绅士遛狗的时候踩到香蕉皮闪了腰，他要过来接手一个学期的有机化学课。  
　　一个学期，你一节课都不想呆。  
　　你试图让自己冷静下来，然后决定不给Annika发短信，毕竟她现在满脑子都是橄榄球手的肱二头肌，绝对不会回你的短信。你现在要做的就是熬过点名，低下头来，确保他看不清你的脸。  
　　于是在他念到“Annika·Cooper”这个名字的时候你举高了手，努力把脸埋进你带来的一本全球通史里去。  
　　没有停顿就往下接着点了，谢天谢地。  
　　你松了口气，他说出每一个音节的时候你都在低着头盯着书上的印刷字体，简直如坐针毡。直到他放下点名册并在黑板上写下自己的名字，你都没能放松一点。  
　　“很高兴见到你们。”他说。  
　　你一点都不高兴，你正在想要是他讲课的时候叫人起来回答问题而刚刚好点到你，那么你要怎么办？用书遮住脸吗？  
　　“但首先我要告诉你们，我对你们的要求比Smith教授更加严格。”  
　　上化学课的时候用历史书遮住脸应该只会死得更惨，你开始担心他会不会突然从讲台底下掏出一瓶硫酸来。  
　　“所以，Annika·Cooper小姐。”他说，“你的论文？”  
　　你浑身一颤，顿时出了一身的冷汗，差点儿把精装书书页的一角撕下来。  
　　“下周末，教授！”你低着头大声说道。  
　　“很好。”他说，“那么请问你可以让我见你一面吗？你的作业完成程度简直就是理学院给我的大惊喜。请站起来，不用害羞。”  
　　Annika！！！！  
　　你的内心已经抓着自己的室友把她前后摇晃了一千万次，但现在你只能维持着一个僵硬的表情，慢慢地，慢慢地站了起来。  
　　时间仿佛凝结了，你根本不敢直视他，而是盯着前排男生的课本，那里有一大堆你根本就看不懂的六角形图案，你觉得再这么站下去你就要窒息了，你必须靠数那个男生的头发来度过这艰难的每一分每一秒。  
“好的，Cooper小姐。”他终于说，“Please remember it.”

　　  
　　*  
　　是的这段记忆将跟随你直到你毕业。  
　　因为这位教授除了追回欠下来的作业以外，他还会让没交作业的人回答问题。  
　　那时你正低着头满脸惊恐地祈祷约会中的Annika赶紧回你的短信，但等来的不是室友的短信，而是一个化学问题。  
　　“I’m sorry？”你气若游丝地问道。  
　　事实上就算他重复这个问题一万遍都没有用，因为你根本就听不懂他说的英语单词，那听起来像是某种化学元素，或者化合物，或者别的，管他呢你不会就是了，你都好几年没学化学了。  
　　你觉得教室里的空气都要凝结了，你身后有几个学生小声问了一句“为什么连这个问题都不会”，有什么办法啊你又不是学化学的，你连理学院的都不是。  
　　“请坐下，我想下课之后我们需要谈一谈。”  
　　你乖乖应了声是的教授。  
　　  
　　于是下课之后你就留下来了，求生欲让你没有抱着那本砖头厚的全球通史走上讲台去，所以你就这样空着手来到他面前。  
　　然后他说：“打开——等一等，你的课本在哪里？”  
　　你只觉得眼前一黑：“我带错课本了。”然后你又抬头看了他一眼，其实你在看他身后黑板上写着的名字，谢天谢地他没擦黑板，“Trace教授。”  
　　“你座位上的书是什么？”  
　　以防他嘴里说出“大学物理”或者是“无机化学”之类的东西，你说：“是漫画书。”  
　　打死你也不会让他知道任何关于你的学院或是专业的任何线索。  
　　“那我没收了。”他抱臂笑着说，“去把你的书拿给我，现在。”  
　　Fuck！！！！！！！书页里写着一大堆笔记和感想的精装版全球通史！！！！！  
　　你安静地进入了狂暴状态，把厚厚的全球通史砸在了讲台上，并没有砸出气势来，因为扬起的粉笔灰扑了你一脸。  
　　“很高级的漫画书，我很好奇你为什么会在理学院。”他说道。  
　　“抱歉，教授。”你露出一个微笑，“恕我直言，很感谢你慷慨的，不出于任何私人原因地用你宝贵的时间——”  
　　“我想你误会了什么。”你马上就被打断了。  
　　你抬头看着他，在黑板上方明亮的灯光之下，他高大的身子和板正的脸显得更加肃冷，甚至是刻板。  
　　“我这样对待你是因为你是我的学生，如果那个长雀斑的男孩或是那个红色卷发的女孩子也有像你这样的出勤率和作业完成率，我也会给他们平等的待遇。”他说道，双眼毫不避讳地看着你，“而不是，出于任何，个人原因。”  
　　你觉得自己额头的青筋都要突出来了。  
　　“好的，我的错，教授。”你笑着说，“下次见面之前你会拿到那篇论文。”  
　　“请容我提醒你，你可能连课程表都没看过。后天还有一节有机化学课。”他笑着说，“但我决定尊重你的选择。Annika，期待我们的下次见面。”  
　　你回之以微笑：“我也是，教授。希望那个时候你已经刮胡子了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　*  
　　就很令人崩溃。  
　　尤其是在你飞奔回宿舍的时候还撞见Annika正在客厅沙发上和某个男人激情拥吻。  
　　“等我一下Zonie。”她笑着说，然后朝那个男人抛了个媚眼，“给我一个小时。”  
　　“不Anni你不知道我经历了什么！”  
　　她把那个男的推倒在沙发上：“什么？”  
　　你当然不能当着一个不认识的人的面说你和化学系的教授上过床，所以你只能说：“下周你要交你的论文。”  
　　“What？”她把脑袋从沙发后面探出来，“那个秃顶老绅士——”  
　　“秃顶老绅士？拜托！没有秃顶老绅士，只有一个说话声音性感得冒烟的爱查作业的男人！我被他叫起来回答问题还被留堂了！我连他问的什么都听不懂，他还没收了我的书！”  
　　“噢上帝啊这真可怕。”Annika说，“但还是请你给我一个小时。”  
　　于是一个小时之后你和Annika面对面坐在客厅的沙发上，你已经冷静下来了，而这位刚才只顾着和男朋友亲热的室友现在才反应过来。  
　　“我有个问题，Anni，你是怎么把他弄进女生公寓的？”你淡定地问道。  
　　“不不不，这不是重点。”她说，“你的意思是下次有机化学课上我就要把论文交上去，天哪后天就有化学课！我的天哪！”  
　　“不，我认为你还有一个星期的时间，因为我说下周会交。”  
　　“你不是说下次见面的时候——”  
　　“你觉得我还会跑去见他吗？”  
　　Annika愣了一下。  
　　“还有一周，Anni，你最好现在就去泡图书馆或者实验室资料库之类的。”  
　　  
　　所以Annika并没有在后天就交上她的论文。  
　　你觉得那位Trace教授的表情绝对精彩纷呈，不过管他呢，反正你们不会再见面了，他也不可能从一本全球通史就猜到你是哪个学院哪个专业的，所以你现在稍微放下了心。  
　　尤其是在Annika说你是她花钱雇来代课的时候。  
　　“我敢肯定你在那个教授心里的形象又跌落了一个档次。”Annika说，她正把一大包薯条倒在托盘上，然后用薯条蘸着雪糕吃。  
　　你毫不在意地耸耸肩膀：“我不在乎这个，反正他找不到我。我不跑到理学院刷存在感，难道他还会来文学院找我吗？”  
　　“Maybe？”  
　　你把薯条朝她的脸扔了过去：“闭嘴Anni，赶紧把你的论文写完，然后把那个该死的消防车警笛铃声关掉，我每天早上都被你搞得神经衰竭。”  
　　“好的，好的，周六我就能写完了，别生气亲爱的。”Annika笑着把一勺雪糕塞到你嘴里，“我保证你不会再见到他了，好吗？”  
　　不好，因为你明天就见到他了。  
　　地点是文学院历史系的办公室门口。  
　　  
　　你觉得买一捆胶布封住室友的嘴会是个好主意。  
　　但在买胶布之前，你首先要做的是马上转身回头，用尽你全身的力气和敏捷逃命，但结果不尽如人意。因为你还搬着一大堆要还给导师的书以及一叠刚刚打印出来还留有余温的论文，所以你不但没有成功躲过他的视线，你还一回头撞在了楼梯拐角的墙上，直接当着他的面摔了个肚皮朝天，就躺在一地的精装书和A4纸之间。  
　　对你来说这是个惊吓，而对于Jordan·Trace来说，就是个意外收获了。  
　　在那节课上他的表情实在是精彩纷呈，尤其是在他发现Annika·Cooper这个名字对应着两张完全不同的脸的时候。  
　　真正的Annika长着一头棕色卷发，挑染了几缕金色，站在他面前回答的时候脸上有一股说不出来的心虚。这才是一个做错事的学生应该有的样子，而不是像你这样，满目都是狡诈，眼底还有着视死如归，还有恼怒，还有一些说不清道不明的东西。  
　　“她是我花钱雇来的。”Annika说。  
　　Jordan觉得他对理学院学生的印象又下降了一个档次。  
　　所以他就没再见到过你了，他甚至没办法查到你是谁，全球通史又不是课本。  
　　但是那个传说中差点儿把校长电得回法国种土豆的Dominic·Brunsmeie教授的出现把他引向了文学院。  
　　那个家伙是来要氨水的，Jordan一点都不想知道他要氨水做什么。  
　　“噢，你也和历史系的家伙搞在一起了？”Dominic问道。  
　　“什么？”Jordan有点听不懂。  
　　“那个书签。”那位全学校最不安分的教授朝全球通史抬了抬下巴，“是Porter的东西，那个能在公共课上当着校长的面开黄腔的家伙。”  
　　James·Porter，文学院最受欢迎的教授之一，你的导师。  
　　Jordan很快就找到James那里去了。  
　　“我很惊讶你居然会有这个书签，Trace教授，你也是我的粉丝吗？”  
　　“并不是。”Jordan不为所动地斩断了对方的胡思乱想，“请问这是你的学生的书吗？”  
　　“亲爱的小Zoe，你知道她？”James问道，他认出了你的字迹，“你根本不知道这个小宝贝的的脑袋瓜里装着多少性感的知识。”  
　　“是的，她给了我一个大惊喜。”Jordan说。  
　　那个时候对这些事情浑然不知的你还忙着打印论文，这两个教授却已经开始对你和你室友的行为是否应该受罚而展开了友好的讨论。  
　　Jordan是有那么一点刻板，不然他早就在看到你的那一瞬间就识相地不要再招惹你还让你留了下来，在他看来代课就是违反校规，但James明显更加维护自己的学生多一些。并不投机的谈话让他们很快就说了再见，只是没想到你会挑这个时候来办公室。  
　　  
　　此时此刻你只能面对现实。  
　　缠着绷带的手伸到你面前，你看着粗糙织物上的纹路看了几秒钟，毅然决然地自己爬了起来，然后气鼓鼓地开始收拾地上的书和白纸。  
　　Jordan突然觉得有点好笑。  
　　他帮着你把厚重的精装书叠起来，然后收拾那些散落一地的白纸，他往纸上看了一眼，通篇都在说关于中世纪，教会，黑死病之类的东西，他看不懂。  
　　“谢谢你的帮忙。”你接过他手里的书，昂首挺胸地从他身边走过。  
　　

　　*  
　　总之，现在的情况就是你缩在Porter教授身后，而那两个大人正在就你到底是一个“因为为学生代课而应该受罚”的坏学生还是一个“写出了整个文学院最性感的论文”的好学生展开了明枪暗箭般的讨论。  
　　你实在是听得心惊肉跳，因为Trace针对的不只是你，你还在他口中听到了Annika的名字，Anni已经在通报批评的名单里了，这算什么？公平起见吗？  
　　Trace似乎坚持要让你的名字登上批评名单，你觉得这个人对待工作的时候真的是固执得有些可怕。或许他只是想要给你一点颜色看看，好让你把嘴闭得严实一点而已，不过事实上就算他什么都不做你也会保守秘密的，师生恋是明令禁止的——虽然你们之间根本就算不上是恋，但这已经足够严重了，事情败露的话你绝对会被退学，当然Trace教授也没什么好果子吃就是了。  
　　“我对文学院学生的素质感到担忧，Porter教授。”Trace看着缩在Porter身后的我说道。  
　　“是吗？小Zonie有什么问题？”他回头看了我一眼，“我觉得她唯一的问题就是正在被老男人包围着，帮我个忙吧Trace，我们把Zoe放走，让她去参加年轻人的活动怎样？理学院晚上有个兄弟会的party是吗？”  
　　Jordan面无表情地双手抱臂：“对不起，我想我们讨论的问题是你的学生应不应该因为代课问题而受罚，我想一个问题学生还是不要参加乱七八糟的party的好。”  
　　“什么？你居然把理学院的聚会说成是乱七八糟东西？你一定很不受欢迎。”Porter说，“而且，我不觉得Zoe有什么问题，她是我离开文学院之前唯一的眷恋了亲爱的，我不会让你这样做的。You are fucking my lovely girl！”  
　　那句话让你不自然地抬头看了Trace一眼，正好他也在盯着你看。  
　　你只能回他一个白眼，那种胡茬剐蹭着后颈的刺痒感让你缩了缩脖子。  
　　“抱歉，导师。”你从Porter身后探出半个脑袋，“如果你真的不希望我受罚，那么我们可以到办公室里去谈论这个问题吗？我的手要麻了。”  
　　“好主意亲爱的！”Porter回头把你推进了办公室，“请吧。”  
　　然后毫不留情地关上门，把Trace关在了门外。  
　　男人抱臂站在门口，盯着红木大门上的猫眼看了一阵子，突然摇摇头笑了出来。  
　　  
　　说实话你还是有点难过的，招惹到Trace是你的问题，也许你给导师添麻烦了。  
　　“看来你有点小麻烦，Zoe，那家伙缠着我半个小时了，我又不是他前女友。”不怎么着调的教授伸手抽走放在书堆最上方的那叠论文翻看起来，他看论文的时候你径直走近他办公室的书架，把那些精装书全都塞进架子里，然后盯着那些你看看不太懂书名的学术书籍发呆。  
　　历史系里已经开始筹划告别party了，Porter教下个学期就会离开文学院。  
　　与Brunsmeie教授相比，Porter教授实在是安分太多，不过这并不意味着他就非常安分守己。最近他的书架上已经有太多关于生物和解剖的书籍了，你问过他原因，而他一边吃着蘸了巧克力酱的香蕉一边说他想跳槽去理学院的生物学系。  
　　 你简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，一个教历史的教授跳槽到理学院去？  
　　“人生充满了挑战，亲爱的。”那时的James·Porter教授挥舞着半根香蕉，巧克力酱粘在他的嘴边。这个喜欢在抽屉里放怀表和古龙水的教授无论在什么场合之下都那么的游刃有余，配合着他那张脸厉害的嘴。  
　　不，同时这也意味着，如果你有专业问题要请教他，那么你得跑到理学院去！  
　　意识到这个问题的你面对着书架摆出了心如死灰的表情。  
　　  
　　“看来你意识到自己的问题了，小姑娘。”Porter用手指敲了敲桌面，“前半部分简直就是历史学的A片，但是到了后面，那感觉就像是萎了一样。”  
　　你真的对把黑死病当成A片充满了吐槽欲望，但你早就对这位导师惊世骇俗的语言表达能力免疫了，对此你也不想找借口，这篇东西的确是虎头蛇尾。  
　　“写结尾的时候我的状态不是很好。”你答道。  
　　“噢，看来你遇到了小问题？来一个温暖的师生talk？”  
　　“不了，谢谢你的好意。”和门外那个家伙上床了算不算小问题？  
　　“好吧，那么你要不要研究些轻松的？黑死病对一个小姑娘来说也许有些沉重了。”  
　　“我可没学过轻松的历史，导师。”  
　　“说的也是。”他无所谓地耸了耸肩膀，“所以你准备参加那个Party吗？理学院兄弟会的橄榄球队夺冠了。”  
　　“你的消息真灵通。”你看了这位万人迷老师一眼，简直无法想象他在理学院授课的场面，该不会是和一大群理科男开人体研究会吧？  
　　你觉得鸡皮疙瘩都要掉地上了。  
　　“当然。”他说，“适当放松一下吧Zoe，我觉得你把原本的矜持都换成了忙碌，我花那么多时间让你变得open一点可不是为了让你整天都和大部头亲热。去找个四分卫当男朋友，度过美好的一晚什么的。”  
　　你顿时脸又是一黑：“不，导师，我知道该干什么。”  
　　“那就好。”他好像误会了什么，“不要和没有腹肌的人搞在一起，连我都有腹肌。”  
　　你的第一反应是Trace教授有腹肌。  
　　不！你在胡思乱想些什么！！  
　　你的脸又黑了一个色号，你觉得自己还是不要再呆在这儿的好，所以你的选择是匆匆和Porter道别，然后跑出了他的办公室。  
　　在推开门的一瞬间你突然想，如果Trace还没有离开，那么你要怎么办？  
　　然而事实上他已经走了，走廊上空荡荡的。  
　　你站在办公室门口，突然就弯下腰来用手撑住了膝盖，因为你完全没有办法把那些奇怪的想法驱赶出你的脑子。  
　　Trace教授不仅有腹肌，还有——美味的背肌和人鱼线。  
　　  
　　  
　　*  
　　是的。  
　　没错。  
　　只有学习，能让你忘记Trace教授的肌肉和人鱼线。  
　　短暂性忘记。  
　　所以现在你脑子里的画面又从长矛上巴士底狱典狱长的脑袋变成了Trace教授的腹肌和人鱼线。  
　　你烦躁地把书合上，然后烦躁地发现你忘了夹书签。  
　　Jordan·Trace对你的影响有些超出预期了，从单纯地只是心烦意乱进化到会单独空出时间来为他心烦意乱。这不是什么好兆头，至于原因，难道是这个比你大十几二十岁的老男人活儿特别好吗？  
　　他比你大十几二十岁，活儿当然比你好。  
　　你现在还能依稀回忆起那种令人头皮发麻浑身打颤的感觉，身体是最诚实的。当然你也知道，身为一个好学生，你不该想这些东西。Annika和Porter教授把你从保守的乖乖女变成一个开放活泼的家伙，换句话说，是的，你和教授419但你知道你是个好女孩。  
　　什么鬼？  
　　你再一次掐断自己的胡思乱想，书是看不下去的了，你现在只能去干点别的，看个有肌肉男有枪战和格斗的电影，或者别的什么，Annika不在，没办法联机打游戏，但你是不会打扮打扮去兄弟会party的。你对闪烁的灯光和震耳欲聋的电音没有兴趣，你只喜欢薯条和潘趣酒，前者通常会被抢光，你的个子挤不进去，后者味道很不错而且供应量可观，可惜你喝两杯就会头晕。  
　　所以你决定去看免费的电影，是据说全片跑火车秒速五百迈的《死侍》。  
　　然而就在韦德和凡妮莎没羞没臊地过复活节的时候Annika给你发了条短信，让你帮她把抽屉里的杜蕾斯送过去。你看着她的短信，又看看屏幕上高潮脸的凡妮莎，你觉得有什么事情要发生了。  
　　于是你很有先见之明地用铅笔把电影暂停的时间写在了纸巾上，然后合上笔记本离开了房间。你在宿舍门口换鞋的时候抬头看着那盒被你放在鞋柜上的杜蕾斯，包装很新，还没有被拆开，水果味，还是凸点。  
　　哦豁？  
　　你下意识笑出来，然后才反应过来你该害羞，而不是笑。  
　　你不知道自己变成这个样子到底是好是坏，但是你已经这样了。你可能会想念以前那个看到杜蕾斯都会脸红的自己，但是后来Annika当着你的面把它灌满了水，然后从宿舍楼上扔下去砸她的渣男前任。  
　　那一瞬间你想起失恋时哭花了眼妆的Annika，你觉得她现在比美国队长还帅。  
　　那个时候你想，如果有人甩了你，你敢这样做吗？  
　　以前的你不敢，但是现在，如果有人敢甩了你，你绝对能用古今中外所有的历史典故把他骂个狗血淋头，然后把他的学生证扔进女厕所的马桶里。  
　　所以，去他妈的吧，谁都不能欺负你和Annika。  
　　你把杜蕾斯塞进卫衣的口袋里，带上手机和钥匙出了门。  
　　  
　　你发誓你是真的不喜欢灯光和音乐，但是你在外面打电话给Annika却没有得到回应，你只能一头扎进舞动的人群里。空调无济于事，热情点燃了这里的空气，你闻到温热的食物和化妆品的香味。  
　　主持人站在吧台上举着话筒，不知道他说了什么，顿时所有人都欢呼起来，不知道是谁举起了酒杯，把水果味的潘趣酒淋在了脸上，马上就有人效仿，所以你找到Annika的时候白色卫衣已经被各种口味的潘趣酒染得五颜六色。  
　　“Zonie！我亲爱的！”她尖叫着扑过来拥抱你，然后把你拉到吧台旁边，对一个男生说，“这是我的好朋友和室友Zoe，历史系的学霸！这是我的男朋友David，他是橄榄球队的。”  
　　“Ann总是提到你。”David长得很高很强壮，他朝你举起酒杯示意。  
　　“她也总是提到你。”你恶趣味地把那盒东西从口袋里掏出来，Annika马上就惊慌失措地把你的手按住了，David看到了，他笑着把Annika抱住亲了一口，然后对你说：“谢了Zoe，喝一杯吗？”  
　　你刚想拒绝，但这个时候一个坐在吧台旁的男生推给你一杯浮着碎冰的潘趣酒，看颜色好像是水蜜桃口味的，他说：“我们夺冠了！”  
　　几个人听到他的话便兴奋地欢呼起来。  
　　盛情难却，你几口就把潘趣酒喝完了，然后在David面前倒置杯子，给他看那些沿着杯壁滑落的碎冰：“那么祝贺你们，实至名归。”  
　　  
　　离开这里之后，夜风马上就让你凉快起来，被热气和汗水熏得发烫的皮肤接触外界较为低温的空气，很舒服。  
　　你身上还飘着水果潘趣酒的味道，你走过路灯的时候低头看了一眼，淡绿色的是青苹果味，红色的不知道是西瓜草莓还是水蜜桃，淡紫色是葡萄味，你觉得自己就是一个行走的彩虹糖包装袋。  
　　卫衣已经被酒泼湿了，布料贴在身上，风吹过来的时候非常凉快，你需要更多的风。  
　　走到下一个路灯下的时候你停了下来，因为你发现自己的呼吸有些急促，你的皮肤泛着不自然的滚烫，你的膝盖发软，这让你下意识想起Trace，该死的你想起的还是他。你的后颈泛起一阵刺痒，这让你在风中缩了缩肩膀。  
　　“你还好吗？”有人问你。  
　　“我没事。”你说着回过头去，是那个给你酒的男孩子。  
　　“你看起来不太好。”他伸手过来，你反应很快地后退两步，防御姿态全开。  
　　他笑了一声：“文学院的人都这么装腔作势吗？”  
　　“橄榄球队从维京招收队员吗？”你反问道，“还往酒里倒角斗士的汗水？真是老套。”  
　　“我说不过你，但你能把我怎么样呢？”  
　　你知道，你绝对斗不过一个四分卫，跑也跑不过他，所以最好的办法是求助。  
　　然而话还没说出来，你就听到一个极其熟悉的声音：“你们在这里干什么？”  
　　粗粝的，让你后颈泛起一阵刺痒的声音，你差点儿在听到他的声音的时候双腿一软跪下来。  
　　你从未觉得Jordan·Trace的出现如此令人欣喜过。  
　　“我和我的姑娘吵架了，Trace教授。”他说着来牵我的手，“没事的亲爱的，回来吧。”  
　　“滚开，我真为理学院学生的人品感到担忧，Trace教授，我觉得除了代课以外你还是找点别的问题来整治的比较好，起码别让人觉得理学院的男人都是发情的犀牛。”  
　　你尖牙利齿地反驳着，一边借着躲避他手臂的机会往后退，一直退到Trace身后。  
　　那个男生的脸扭曲了一瞬间。  
　　“我不管你们是什么关系，但是让一个女孩子这么难堪好像不是男人该做的事情。”他严厉地看着那个可怜的男学生，他绝对不敢忤逆一个教授，只要Trace做点小动作他就会被赶出球队，高等学府就是这样不留情面。  
　　所以这是一次完美的英雄救美。  
　　“你还好吗？”Trace问道。  
　　“不，一点都不好。”  
　　你觉得他再说话你就要忍不住伸手抱他了。  
　　“你能再帮我一个忙吗？”你问道。  
　　  
　　这就是你和理学院教授再次滚到同一张床上的原因。  
　　那些胡茬扎在你的嘴角，这让你几乎忍不住尖叫起来。他裹在绷带里的手伸进你的衣服里，他压在你身上，成熟男人的气味盈满了你所有的感官，你本能地屈服，但是身体里喷涌的温度让你很想用力地做点什么。  
　　“不要乱动。”他抓住你的手，“你是我见过最恶劣最不可教的学生，Zonie。”  
　　他说话的时候没再继续抚摸你的后背，光是那声音就让你呼吸急促地夹紧了双腿，你有些控制不住自己的行为，你凑上去蹭他的胸膛，把发热的脸贴在他的脖子上。  
　　他低头来亲你，你急不可耐地搂住他的脖子，唇舌之间的来往毫不避讳。被激起的渴望让你丢弃了上一次的时候还稍稍存在的矜持和柔弱，你拽着他衣服的后领。  
　　“很难受吗？”他突然问你。  
　　不问还好，这下你迅速找回一丝丝理智，但你无法改变现状，这就让你有点委屈了，你发着抖说：“那个婊子养的——”  
　　没一点儿气势，Jordan只觉得你在难过。  
　　他低头吻了你的额头，一只手去拧开你牛仔短裤的纽扣，你没用皮带，这样看来和你搞在一起还真是方便。总之他很快就让你坦诚相见了。你真的很热，浑身都流着些细汗，皮肤是泛着红的瓷白，抱在怀里像是一块柔软的布丁，或者奶冻，散发着水果酒酸甜的香味。  
　　你已经没办法顺利思考说话了，你只能抱住他的脖子任由他分开你的双腿，然后急不可耐地攀住他的腰。你觉得更热了，这个时候反而没有那么急切，你含着眼泪的眼睛盯着他的脸。  
　　“不要害怕，我会轻轻的。”他又在你的额头上吻了一下。  
　　是真的轻轻的，以至于你难耐得像是快要渴死在水池里的人一样挣扎着，你紧紧抱着他，用哭腔求他快一点点。  
　　Trace抬起头来看着你。  
　　如果你是清醒的，那么你还能姑且说点什么，比如调情，或者随你尽兴，或者什么，但是现在你只会哭泣和哀求。  
　　于是他如你所愿。  
　　  
　　你是第一次觉得这种事情会酣畅淋漓至此，事实上他也是。  
　　说起来很上不了台面，Jordan有时甚至会觉得自己就是个变态，你只是个学生，上帝啊，你本科还没毕业呢，而他却在看到你的那一瞬间想起你的皮肤，还有长发，还有淡淡的香味。  
　　现在他如愿以偿了，他在品尝你，你的味道像水果酒，甜的，还有一点淡淡的酒精的味道。你像是新生的藤蔓一样攀附他的身体，你缠绕在他后背的双手，你绞紧他腰部的腿——别再这样了，他会失控。  
　　上一次你们把灯关上了，但是现在没有。Jordan能看到你满是水光的眼睛，他低头舔咬你的肩膀和脖子，这时你会昂头贴近他，然后他知道你喜欢他的胡茬了，他还会往下，再往下，到某个柔软的——  
　　你哭出来了。  
　　你弓起身子，你求他不要。他知道你并不是想让他停下，你只是在害怕，也许吧，总之他不会停下的，他无法再控制住他吞噬你的动作了。他扶住了你的后腰，说：“来，Zonie。”  
　　你无法思考，但你觉得自己知道了什么。本能驱使你抱紧他，让他再用力一点，再深一点，把你撕裂撑开，活生生地吞吃入腹。你想把自己交给他，在那一瞬间你甚至爱他，你愿意抱着他一直到死。  
　　全身的毛孔好像都被蒸开，你忍不住挺直了身体，连脚趾都用力蜷缩起来，他压在你身上伏在你耳边，发出一声低哑的喘息。  
　　  
　　然而，好像还不够。  
　　这已经不是化学反应的问题了。而是你恢复体力之后睁开弥漫着雾气的眼睛，你们两个在一个对视之间马上就心知肚明。  
　　你再一次把腿搭在了他的腰上，他抚摸的脸颊，吻你。  
　　哈哈，两厢情愿，nice。  
　　  
　　Jordan心想，他绝对会下地狱的。  
　　但是地狱居然如此美味。  
　　

　　*  
　　第二天你是被手机铃声吵醒的，Jordan正支起身子到床头柜上去拿你的手机。窗帘挡住了阳光，你艰难地睁开眼睛，他把手机放在你面前，手机屏幕上闪动着你导师的名字，你看着那个名字愣了一下，然后又看看屏幕上方的时间显示。  
　　“你迟到了。”Jordan说。  
　　你张嘴花了点力气说话：“我知道。”  
　　手机铃声还在锲而不舍地响着，你只能接通，Porter在电话那头说：“亲爱的Zonie，你爱我吗？”  
　　“是的，我爱你就像爱盐一样。”你说。  
　　“噢，那我一定是最幸福的国王。”他笑了两声，“你迟到了亲爱的，所以我没有点名。”  
　　“抱歉教授，我现在还没起床。”你努力挪动一下酸痛无力的身体，这时Jordan伸手抱了你一下，好让你调整到一个舒服点的姿势，于是你整个人都靠在了他的身上。  
　　“看在上帝的份上Zoe，你刚才发出的声音听得我都要饥渴难耐了，你是不是和某个男生躺在一起。”  
　　“请闭嘴，导师，我去参加了那个party，然后被酒灌醉了，但没有和某个四分卫躺在一起。”你面不改色地说道。Jordan看到你这坦荡荡的样子忍不住挑了挑眉毛，但你没有说谎啊，你的确没有和某个橄榄球队的家伙躺在一起。  
　　“不，我没有责备你的意思，你真的应该去找个男朋友，而不是和老男人混在一起研究巴士底狱里伺候贵妇人的囚犯。”  
　　“好，我会考虑的，所以请问我可以继续睡觉了吗？”  
　　“好的小女孩，参加到处都是男人的聚会的时候当心点儿。”  
　　“我会的，谢了导师。”  
　　你挂掉电话扔掉手机，然后倒头就把额头抵在Jordan胸前准备睡回笼觉，他却翻身过来搂住你，揉了揉你的后脑勺：“你很累吗？”  
　　“我以为我表现得够明显了。”你连眼睛都睁不开，说话的声音嘶哑，浑身上下都使不出力气。药物好像没有失忆的效用，所以你知道昨天晚上你们干了什么，你只是累，但还算清醒，你知道你们是谁，是什么身份什么关系，连对导师的隐瞒都万无一失。  
　　其实这种感觉还算不错。  
　　这种发了一夜的疯，醒来之后懒洋洋的犯着困，还有人抱着你的感觉。  
　　你睡得昏昏沉沉，慢慢地感到他低头亲吻下来，胡子扎在你的脸上，惹得你下意识缩了一下：“别再来了，我想睡觉。”  
　　“我只是······想要知道你会不会后悔。”  
　　“有什么好后悔的。”你眯着眼睛缩进他怀里。  
　  
　　Jordan下午还有公共课，你是最后一个离开房间的人。那个时候你已经睡饱了，Annika这个时候应该跑去上课了，于是你随便找个地方吃饱肚子，然后回到宿舍想办法处理脖子上青紫的咬痕还有你嘶哑的嗓子。  
　　你不知道怎么瞒住Annika，你不想说是随便找了个四分卫呆一晚上。而且她根本就不知道Trace教授和你的关系，她以为你对他如此恐惧是因为代课被抓了，但事实比这个严重得多。  
　　你还是没多大力气，走路都拖拖踏踏的，不过你依旧很没脸没皮地回忆起来。你想起他的手和胡子，他的胸膛小腹，他的喘息，抚摸和亲吻，他在你耳边说过的话。这让你闭上眼睛倒在床上，然后把脸埋在被子上深深地呼吸了一口。  
　　你喜欢他。  
　　但是这不正常，正常人的喜欢应该从眼神，或者是暧昧开始，而不是暴露而直接的一夜情，更不应该发生在师生之间，更不用说这份“喜欢”到底出于生理依赖还是出于感情。由肉体生出的爱到底值不值得信任。  
　　这个时候你的手机亮了一下，Annika给你发短信给你，让你给她点份外卖，她要更迟一点才能回来，然后你才知道她根本就没回过宿舍，她不知道你夜不归宿。  
　　这下瞒住她的事情就不需要考虑了，你只要把脖子遮住就好，但是这次你和Jordan都有点失控，你身上的痕迹有点深，没办法单纯靠头发去遮挡，你只能选择去买点化妆品，遮瑕膏或者别的什么。  
　　但你还没出门Annika就回来了，她的高跟鞋都没换下，就扔掉课本和笔记本冲了进来，她抓住你的双手紧紧地盯着你看，然后猛地一下把你抱住了：“天哪Zonie，Zonie，亲爱的，都是我的错，天哪——”  
　　你一头雾水。  
　　“我不该让你到party上来的，那个混蛋他——我的天哪都是我的错，原谅我亲爱的，这都是我的错。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“David说他有个朋友想见你，因为我给球队的人看过我们的合照，昨天那个给你酒的人他——他想约你出去，我以为他只是想要你的电话号码然后追你，我没想到，上帝啊Zonie，都是我的错——”  
你愣住了。

　　  
　　*  
　　你花了点时间把Annika安抚住，现在你们正并肩窝在同一张单人沙发上，她惶恐地看着你开了一包薯片然后开始咔嚓咔嚓地吃，对你的镇定表示出十二万分的诧异。  
　　“冷静点，Anni，发生什么事了？”你问道。  
　　“他给你下药了对吗？下课的时候有人问我，你和那个四分卫是不是有一个美好的夜晚，然后我才知道那个混蛋干了什么好事，Zonie，我不应该叫你过去的，David说他的朋友只是想见见你，让我帮个忙——”  
　　你突然问道：“那么David呢？”  
　　Annika马上就不说话了，她扯来一个抱枕，说：“我和他分手了。”  
　　“Anni，你不用——”  
　　“我当然要这样！”她一下子拉高了声调，然后在看到你的时候又马上恢复了正常的说话声音：“男人有得是，但我不能让别人这样对你！”  
　　你觉得有点胃疼。  
　　“好吧，谢谢你Anni，我没事。”你伸手抱住她，“我现在好得很，你能不能帮我个忙？”  
　　“我可以为你做任何事。”  
　　然后她在看到你脖子上的淤青的时候差点儿尖叫起来。  
　　“我的上帝啊他真该下地狱！”她从沙发上跳下来冲进卧室，在碰翻一大堆瓶瓶罐罐之后终于拿着遮瑕用的化妆品跑了出来，一边帮你的脖子做化妆一边用尽所有恶毒的词句来辱骂那个在脖子上留下痕迹的混蛋，然后又开始跟你道歉，并且发誓绝对不再和David甚至是任何一个橄榄球队的人来往。  
　　你真的很想告诉她，她骂的那个混蛋半个小时前还站在讲台上，他会穿着衬衫，因为他的锁骨上留有你的牙印。  
　　  
　　最后是两个女孩一起去吃饭。  
　　Annika非常愧疚，她主动提出要请客，而不是你在这儿学会的AA，不过你还是强行付了自己的那份饭钱。她对你不责怪她也不产生任何负面情绪而感到非常诧异。这有什么办法，跟你滚了一晚上床单的人又不是那个下药的四分卫，相反你还enjoy得很。  
　　Annika对你和Trace的事情并不知情，同样的，你没有说谎，但与瞒住导师不同，你觉得有点愧疚。  
　　所以两个各有心事的人一起吃了一顿很尴尬的饭，平时你们两个无话不谈，而现在，桌子中间好像竖起了一块隔音玻璃。Annika没有伸手来抢你的薯条，你没有去尝尝Annika的饮料，你们两个都没有说话，她扒拉着牛排，你用吸管搅拌着巧克力牛奶。  
　　你有些受不了这个气氛，但就在你准备伸手去抢Annika的饮料杯子的时候，David推开餐厅的玻璃门走了进来，他喘着粗气，满头大汗：“Ann！”  
　　Annika局促地看了你一眼，然后放下餐具伸手拉住你的手腕想把你往外带。David挡在她面前，高大的身材看上去像一堵挡住光的围墙。  
　　“Ann，等等，我只需要几分钟，这件事很重要——”  
　　“闭嘴，混蛋，我们都不想见到你，滚开！”  
　　Annika皱着眉头把David推开，他这么大的个子居然能被Annika推开。  
　　“Ann，听我说——”  
　　“我不想再见到你！”她朝他低吼起来。  
　　餐厅里有一部分人的视线被吸引过来，你把Annika往回拉，你说：“留下来吧，和他谈一谈。”  
　　“Zonie！”Annika回过头来一脸的不可置信，“你怎么能······我不知道你为什么这么镇定，他们对你——这简直就是——上帝啊，总之我不会再理他们的，我宁愿去死，我不想见到他们，我也不会再让你见到他们的！”  
　　“我知道，但他有话要说，也许事情不是这个样子的。”你握住Annika的肩膀，强迫她看着你的眼睛，“你喜欢David。”  
　　“我没有。”  
　　“看着我Anni，你喜欢他，这件事根本就不是你们的错，好吗？你们都不知情，事实也许比这个复杂得多，也许不是这样的，和他谈谈吧Anni，就三分钟。也许他有更重要的事情，听他说吧。”  
　　Annika看着你，她突然伸手把你抱住了。  
　　“Zonie，我亲爱的。”她说着吻了你的脸颊，然后把你松开，跟着David出去了。  
　　  
　　他们在外面的时候你选择坐在座位上继续喝你的巧克力牛奶，同时掏出手机乱翻，然后这才发现有人给你发了短信问你还好吗，联系人的名字是Jordan，不知道他是什么时候把自己的联系方式存在了你的手机里的，也许是你睡着的时候。  
　　“不太好。”你回复道，Jordan很快就回了短信，但你没有顺着他的话说下去，而是在思索之后选择告诉他你现在的处境，你在愧疚。  
　　这下他没有秒回了，他也在思考。  
　　对于Jordan来说事情也变得不再简单了，他早就知道这段奇怪的关系会对你的生活产生影响，现在这种影响已经开始显露出来。  
　　那么他该怎么回复你，除了对不起以外好像说什么都很奇怪。他想说以后我会注意，但是还有以后吗？像你这样聪明到有点狡诈的人都擅长审时度势，如果你是个聪明人，那么解决这件事之后最好的做法就是不再和他来往，他好像不怎么喜欢这个结局，那么他能给你点建议告诉你怎么解决吗？不能，这会让他看起来非常老练，他不认为这会给你留下好印象，看起来就像是教别人如何偷情一样。  
　　Jordan坐在办公室里，桌上是一本看了一半的全球通史，书页的缝隙里用铅笔写满了各种各样的感受，笔记，批注，评价，偶尔见到两句牙尖嘴利的嘲讽，更少见的就是涂鸦，你会用铅笔把某个字母的封闭处涂成黑色，看起来幼稚得很。  
　　对于Jordan来说，你还只是个孩子，也许吧。  
　　  
　　许久没有回复。  
　　其实你也不是要问他些什么，你只是想找个人告诉他你现在的处境有多糟糕而已。  
　　也许他误会了什么。  
　　但时间不允许你再往下想了，Annika快步走了回来，David已经走了。她伸手把你往餐厅外面拉，你问她：“谈得怎么样？”  
　　“找个别的地方，Zoe，这是你的事了。我没想到那个婊子养的这么卑鄙。”她拉着你快步往宿舍楼里走，途中没有说一句话，直到你们回到宿舍。Annika反手把门关上，然后从口袋里掏出手机。  
　　“你要看看这个，David偷出来的。”  
　　“什么？偷出来？”  
　　你有点不好的预感。  
　　Annika播了一个视频，从画质可以看出这是用手机拍的，画面很模糊，声音也很杂。拍的是昨天晚上兄弟会的party，门口走出来一个人，穿着短裤和被泼得五颜六色的卫衣。那是你。  
　　“嘿，她来了，她来了！伙计，去，快去啊！”有个声音说道，他压着嗓子，好像正在努力忍住笑。  
　　“好的，好的，你就看着吧，我会赢的，你趁早备好五十美元吧。”你听到另一个男生的声音，就是那个给你递酒的人。  
　　他们拿你来打赌。  
　　接下来的事情你都知道了，你在路灯之下停下脚步，那个男的来找你，然后Jordan突然出现，他没有得逞，你跟着Jordan走了。  
　　视频结束了。  
　　“David说那个家伙准备把视频传到Facebook上去造谣，说你和Trace搞到一块儿去了，Zonie，你要想办法解决这件事。”Annika说。  
　　你没有说话。  
　　“Zonie，给点反应啊，你不会是吓坏了吧？你一整天都很奇怪，你到底怎么了？”  
　　“Annika。”你说，“看完这个之后你没有什么想问的吗？”  
　　“对，有，当然有，为什么那些婊子养的这么——卑鄙，可恶，不可饶恕——”  
　　“等一下。”你打断她，“现在你知道这不是你的错了，我也没和那个混蛋上床，所以，现在你想问的是？”  
　　“谢天谢地你没和那个家伙搞到一块儿去，Zonie，那么你昨天，晚上，到底——”  
　　她越说越慢，看我的眼神慢慢地变了：“和谁，呆在一起——”  
　　你点点头。  
她露出了惊恐万状的表情。


End file.
